treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody's World
'Cody's World '(French: Le monde de Cody) is a Canadian-British-French children's television series that debuted on April 14, 2009. It then ended its third season on May 21, 2012. It is an animated series of a 10-year-old boy named Cody, and his guard friend, King Nailers, and their other friends Mint, Q-Anh, Fay, Cookie, Chanh, Stigma, Thunder, and T-Phaat, who his friends play games as aged between 3 to 8 years old. The running time was approximately 22 minutes long. All together in total there were three seasons with a total of 26 episodes for every season. Plot In a far away land than any, lives a small house with one ten-year-old boy and different friends he meets and plays a bunch of different games all day, whatever the weather. All that Cody wants to do is make sure nobody gets tethered together for a little time-out... or something terrible can one hundred percent come into a lot of trouble... A Canadian-United Kingdom co-production between TOF Studios Inc., Nelvana Limited and Spectra Animation, in association with Treehouse TV, TOF Studios and Tele-Quebec. With the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, Shaw Rocket Fund and the Quebec Film and Television and Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit programs. Voice cast Taken from the ending credits, used at the ROBLOX TV Studios Wiki. English dub * Voice director: Kathleen Fee (season 1), Holly Gauthier-Frankel (seasons 2 and 3) * Rick Jones ** King Nailers, a best friend of Cody's and usually has the biggest ideas. ** Cody, the title character and has a lot of suggestions related to King Nailers, Cookie and Q-Anh's. * Frank Meschkuleit ** Stigma, a pink character that usually has a mind of his own and never thinks of the right ideas before doing something. * Terrence Scammell ** Chanh, a white and black character that can play a guitar perfectly. ** T-Phat, a green character that usually confirms of Mint's ideas before she does the plan of her own. In one episode, he also went a day without confirming Mint's ideas. ** Thunder * Stacey dePass ** Fay, a mostly dark red and orange character that mostly disagrees with T-Phat and Mint throughout most episodes. ** Mint, a black and navy blue character that almost looks like she can sing like Chanh, various episodes focus on her sometimes. * Julie Lemieux ** Q-Anh, a purple character that sings foreign language songs throughout her durations of Singing Time when it's time for it in various episodes. * Catherine Disher ** Cookie, a brown character that looks like a painter due to her hat. She can also be fair with T-Phat in various episodes. * Additional voices: Cameron Ansell, Tajja Isen, Jacob Ewaniuk, Dwayne Hill, Cole Caplan, Rebecca Brenner, Alexandra Lai, Tristyn Prosser French dub * Voice director: Sophie Cadieux (first 39 episodes only), Elizabeth Leaomaerd (episodes 40 to 78) * Art director: Yves Corbeil * Mixing: Camille Desmarias (season 2), Joelle Morin and Marie-Chantal Perron (seasons one and three) * French dubbing by Titrafilm * Jacques L'Heureux as King Nailers * Paul Sarrazin as Cody * Patrick Chouinard as Stigma * Mathieu Morin as Chanh * Sebastien Reding as T-Phat * Alain Zouvi as Thunder * Catherine Hamman as Fay * Johanne Leveille as Mint * Nathalie Hamel-Roy as Q-Anh * Karine Vanasse as Cookie * Additional voices: Joelle Morin, Benoit Rousseau, Marie-Chantal Perron, Frederic Pierre, Sophie Cadieux, Patrick Chouinard Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2009) * King Nailers was absent for three episodes. * King Nailers speaks a foreign language during one part of episode five. ** This makes him the first character to do so. The others were Chanh and Stigma. Season 2 (2010-2011) * King Nailers was absent for one episode instead of three this time. He was absent in episode six. Season 3 (2012) * Everyone was present in all episodes except for King Nailers and Stigma. ** Stigma was in episodes thirteen and eighteen. ** King Nailers was in episodes two and six. International broadcast In Canada, the series premiered on Treehouse TV on April 14, 2009 at 11:30 AM and on TOF Studios at 7:30 PM. Meanwhile, in the United States, it premiered on the Nick Jr. channel two weeks later. It is also aired in Canada on Disney Junior and the Disney Junior on Disney La Chaîne program block. In the United States, it also aired on Qubo, which premiered the series on August 4, 2018. In Latin America and Brazil, it premiered on Discovery Kids on May 31, 2009. In France, it premiered on April 1, 2010 on Yoopa and July 9, 2009, on Piwi+. It premiered on January 14, 2010 on the Toggolino program block on Super RTL in Germany, Rai Yoyo in Italy on March 26, 2011, Canal Panda (Spain and Portugal) on September 17, 2012, Tiji on November 30, 2008 and Family Jr. on February 12, 2019. Production Cody's World was produced for TOF Studios with its first showing for a concept design made on March 12, 2002. Spectra Animation picked the series up for development by the creator on April 14, 2003. Six years later, on the same day, the show aired in Canada on Treehouse TV and TOF Studios.Category:ShowsCategory:Article stubsCategory:TV ShowCategory:MediaCategory:2009Category:2010Category:2011Category:2012